


Stars In Her Eyes

by butterpanic



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterpanic/pseuds/butterpanic
Summary: There's a folksy saying on Ord Mantell, or at least Corso says. He's full of an endless supply of them and she suspects he's making some of them up, but this one she believes.





	Stars In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baar_ur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baar_ur/gifts).



There's a folksy saying on Ord Mantell, or at least Corso says. He's full of an endless supply of them and she suspects he's making some of them up, but this one she believes.

_A kid born with stars in their eyes has feet that won't stay on the ground._

The stars have been calling since she was a kid, and as soon as she could she ran for them. Hopped the first ship going anywhere with the first crew that looked like they might not murder her and skipped planet without a glance over her shoulder. Whatever she was looking for, whatever was calling, it was out _there_. Being planetside makes her itchy, can't stay in one place. Needs her ship, needs to find... something. Every port, every station, she follows her feet and they always lead her right back to the airlock. Home. Her stars.

Skavak didn't just just steal her ship, he stole the stars and she despaired.

Corso's got that calling too. You don't run away at fourteen because you're happy where you are. He got to stay because he was fun and then he never left because some things about him were more than fun. She didn't know quite how to take that, but she said yes (to the courtship) and then yes (to the fucking) and then yes to that other thing, the one she still rolls around in her mouth at night when she can't sleep. The thing that makes her wonder what the next yes will be.

He may have a mouth full of rusty platitudes but his feet drum the same path as hers, always have. The airlock. Home. The stars.

They're offloading and resupplying on some planet whose name she's already forgotten. Tiny spaceport, inattentive guards, tossed down haphazardly in the middle of some farms like someone landed once and then never left. She's pretty sure what was in those crates was farming supplies.

Mostly. Respectable cargo. What is the galaxy coming to, anyway?

Corso grabs her a beer and they settle outside the ship, watching the loader droids whirr away and the sun set and the stars begin to twinkle.

They're not calling. When did they stop?

She looks at him in profile. Her husband, always there, from the beginning, running across the galaxy like they could outrun the dirt under their feet.

She clears her throat.

"So, tell me about that ranch on Dantooine."


End file.
